gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Datei:Mercy Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Mercy by Duffy is featured in Acafellas, the third episode of Season One. It is sung by Vocal Adrenaline during rehearsal. When Will stops attending practices, the members of New Directions decide to hire Dakota Stanley, Vocal Adrenaline's choreographer. Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Kurt, Brittany, Santana, and Quinn go to Vocal Adrenaline's school, Carmel High School. When they enter the auditorium, they witness a spectacular version of Mercy, but Dakota isn't satisfied and orders Vocal Adrenaline to get off his stage. LYRICS: Vocal Adrenaline Girl: Hit the beat and take it to the verse now Vocal Adrenaline: Yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah Ohhh, yeah, yeah, yeah Vocal Adrenaline Girls: I love you (Uh-uh) But I gotta stay true (Uh-uh) My morals got me on my knees I'm begging please stop playing games (Uh-uh) Vocal Adrenaline Boys: I don't know what this is But you got me good Like you knew you would Vocal Adrenaline Girls: Like you knew you would I don't know what you do But you do it well Vocal Adrenaline Boys: I'm under your spell (Vocal Adrenaline Girls: Touch under your spell) Vocal Adrenaline: You got me begging you for mercy (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Why won't you release me? (Yeah, yeah, yeah) You got me begging you for mercy (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Why won't you release me? (Yeah, yeah, yeah) I said release me (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Vocal Adrenaline Girls: Now you think that I (Uh-uh) Will be something on the side (Uh-uh) But you got to understand that I need a man Who can take my hand (uh) yes I do... Vocal Adrenaline Boys: I don't know what this is But you got me good Like you knew you would (Girl: Like you knew you would) Vocal Adrenaline Girls: Like you knew you would I don't know what you do But you do it well (Ah, ah, aaah) Vocal Adrenaline Boys: I'm under your spell (Vocal Adrenaline Girls: Touch under your spell) Vocal Adrenaline: You got me begging you for mercy (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Why won't you release me? (Yeah, yeah, yeah) You got me begging you for mercy (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Why won't you release me? (Yeah, yeah, yeah) I said release me (Yeah, yeah, yeah) (Vocal Adrenaline Girl: Release) Vocal Adrenaline Boys (Girls): I'm begging you for mercy (You look at me and think we're the same kind, 'Cause you don't know what I got) Just why won't you release me (I'm gonna get more than I'm asking for, But I just don't want to waste my time) I'm begging you for mercy (You know that I'll be the other girl, Just like there's nothing in this world) Vocal Adrenaline: You got me begging (Vocal Adrenaline Boy: You got me) You got me begging (Vocal Adrenaline Boy: You got me) You got me begging (Vocal Adrenaline Boy: You got me begging) Please, please, please (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Mercy, mercy, show me some mercy (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Mercy, mercy, show me some mercy (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Mercy, mercy, show me some mercy (Vocal Adrenaline Girl: Mercy) (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Mercy, mercy, show me some mercy I said release me (Yeah, yeah, yeah) You got me begging you for mercy (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Why won't you release me? (Yeah, yeah, yeah) You got me begging you for mercy (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Why won't you release me? (Yeah, yeah, yeah) (Vocal Adrenaline Girl: Give me some mercy!) I said release me (Yeah, yeah, yeah) (Vocal Adrenaline Girl: Release me, yeah, yeah...) (Yeah, yeah, yeah) I'm begging you for mercy (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Just why won't you release me? (Vocal Adrenaline Girl: Release me) (Vocal Adrenaline Boy: Release me) (Yeah, yeah, yeah) I'm begging you for mercy (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Just why won't you release me? Kategorie:Videos